Creatures
There are many Untamed creatures in the Kamiho Universe. This page introduces them. Clan Animals Puppy Puppy or "Pup" is the clan dog mascot of BeastClan. He was found at the gate of it some day and first lived with Tia, but later was taken by Crow as his pet. He keeps him under his hat as long as he is small enough. Puppy has the power to change his body into the body of a big dog, similar to a wolf beast's size. Reason for this is his blood what makes him a successor of the great untamed beasts that helped the clans in the Great Wars. He also is very good at searching things, fighting and comes with a high intelligence. His most feared weapon was and is his unbearable cuteness though. Pscheeto Pscheeto is the unbelieveable stupid looking duck mascot of FeatherClan. Even though he lives at the Moonlake near FeatherClan, he is known as their mascot. He originally was at home in MoonClan together with his former owner Enjel. After becoming deputy Suncub became his new owner. Also Maplestar seems to show a great affection for this little duck. Hugo Hugo is Vegas' fire ant. It was supposed to have killed his mother, but of course Vegas just overacted. Since he knows that Hugo is just a normal ant, it sits in his hair and follows his way. Shelby Shelby is the she wolf of Brays family. She is a clever pet that helps with the dragon hunt. She was found by the family as a pup and trained. Church A spirited hippogryph lady who co-operates with Suncub to connect FeatherClan and the hippogryphs. Her fur gleams in blue silver-ish feathers while her eyes have a flame colored depth. The fur around her neck is thick and pretty, same as her tail, her body the one of a strong female bird. As a young bird she protected Ce from getting hurt by her mother and in case would have gotten rejected by her flock of it. With luck and a long year friendship she brought her best friend closer into the system of the hippogryph travel. Inside she is a calm and relaxed creature as long as she doesn't scent any fear and relies on the Rune as much as they rely on her. Tank | Squeak Tank '''is the Slicer of Odette. It grew up with her and works as her second eye sight. Since Slicers are rare creatures, hunters often try to catch him, which is why Odette (Spectrumclock) keeps him on her head in his small sized form. Pumpkin '''Pumpkin is a small earthworm found by Apple in the underground. His name was given to him because he likes vegetables and asked for a name. The only thing he does is wiggling, but still he seems to be a very smart worm. Ether Ether is the black and green skinned spider of Mother Nature. People mumble that she is the animal that keeps the life of the Mother Tree in Wooden Feltis. ShinySides Surebrez & Zerberus The twin dogs of Almaria's royal family. Two red eyed, black and brown skinned hell dogs relating to the guardian of hell Zerberus itself, visible at their names which are the exact copy of it, one turned letters. They keep strangers away from the Almarian palace, patroling in it's gardens. While Surebrez is actually very calm and listens to humans' orders, Zerberus is quite aggresive and feared even by the royal family themselves. It didn't happen too often that someone came back without any wounds after meeting him. Surebrez takes care of the front garden, Zerberus' place is in the back garden. Squibbels The house pig of Apollo. Techno, Busken & Shaorika Three element dragons of different kinds who hatched from the eggs Bray kept in his room and took care of together with Raven. While Busken is the oldest one, Techno is the youngest but strongest with Shaorika (short Shao) as only female in the middle of the two. They are parted in three different Element groups. Techno finds love in the element of electricity, Shao soon found her addiction to water and Busken got interested in fire, though it doesn't seem to be his only talent. Being raised by the wolf Shelby they are quite unexperienced in the outside world. They all are related to Shinysides. Buster Buster is the dog which Raven bought for Dana, the female version of Dale, when he was meeting her undercover. Growing up at his house in secret, Buster never dropped the habit to call Dale Mistress and Raven Lordling, much to the confusion of people around him. Animal Gallery Pscheeto.png|Pscheeto Hugo.png|Hugo Shelby Pup.png|Shelby (Pup Version) Other Tree See also *Gods *Characters Category:All Pages Category:Information Pages